


Happy 25th Birthday Wednesday

by undergroundjen



Category: Adult Wednesday Addams (Web Series), Hannibal (TV), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Cannibalism, Consensual Kink, Crossover, Dom/sub, F/M, Family Reunions, Genderfluid Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Presents, Puppy Play, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundjen/pseuds/undergroundjen
Summary: Morticia would like everything to be perfect for Wednesday’s birthday. She’s coming back from LA with her paramour and she’s not the only one. Pugsley is back from his travels, Pubert has a wonderful girl, and her dear nephew Will is brining his mysterious doctor.This will be a perfect evening.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Pubert Addams/Original Female Character(s), Wednesday Addams/Brian, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	1. Anticipation

Morticia moved the thorns from one table to the other, trying to decide which position would highlight their lethal potential. She was looking at another potential spot when two strong arms came around her waist and pulled her into a warm embrace.

“Calm Cara Mia. Everything is going to be wonderful.”

“Yes, but all four of them in the house. That hasn’t happened in almost 10 years.”

“And it’s about time it happens again. To see them all here. How I’ve missed them.“ Gomez twirled Morticia in his arms so that she faced him.

“As have I Gomez. It will be so good to see my loves again.” Gomez knelt down and started to kiss Morticia’s hand, looking up at her as he spoke.

“To hear the noise of a full house.”

“The explosions of joy.” Morticia crooned back.

“The screams of our enemies.”

“It has truly been too long.”

With that Gomez picked Morticia up and twirled around, ignored the growls from the carpet, and carried her to their bed chamber.

It would all be fine.

***

Wednesday stared out at the rain as the plane started to ascend to the sky. Her birthday, her 25th birthday. An important year by anybody’s standards, quarter of a century, and yet she felt as though she was going to the gallows (or Coachella) rather than a celebration in her honour. There was a feeling she couldn’t shake and her ancestors were being suspiciously quiet when she had tried to seance them.

She sighed and looked over at Brian and watched him slowly chew the sleeve of his shirt. Wednesday knew she shouldn’t have put him in his shirt before the landed, but she knew they were meeting Pugsley and Lurch at the airport. Wednesday placed a hand over his wrist and pulled the sleeve out of his mouth. Brian looked at her with large wide eyes and feebly tried to pull his arm back. She held on harder, digging her black nails into his skin, Brian whined quietly as he diverted his eyes to the arm rest the separated them.

Wednesday took pity on him and pulled the arm rest up, encouraging him to lean over to her lap. Once he was positioned comfortably she started stroking his hair. Brian sighed contently and Wednesday could feel the tension in his shoulders relax and his breathing getting slower.

She went back to looking out the rain soaked window and tried to remember why she had thought it a good idea to bring the puppy with her. He never did well travelling, trying to get him to visit her family in Hollywood Forever Cemetery from their apartment Was a nightmare, but her mother had sounded so happy on the phone. Wednesday felt she couldn’t say no. The idea that Wednesday may settle down was enough for her mother to plan a whole party, bringing her siblings from all over to come back a celebrate, under the guise of her 25th birthday.

Wednesday looked down at Brian, now fully asleep with a blissed out expression on his face. Was what they had worth all the fuss? Would they be the next Gomez and Morticia, the next great love story. Brian had done more than enough when Wednesday had told him that she needed to prove his love, but did she really love him enough in return?

***

Will tapped his fingers on his leg, trying to concentrate on re-creating the rhythm that Hannibal had played the night before as Will finished packing and dragging the cases out to the car for their early morning drive.

“You could help.” Will had said as he came back in and wiped sweat off his brow.

Hannibal just smiled and continued to play.

Will went back to their room to grab the last case, muttering about stupid cannibals not using their strength to help carry the bags. Will was only a little annoyed but he did like the music that had been played.

Will stopped his tapping and started humming the music as he remembered it.

“Darling, you have many talents,” Hannibal interrupted, “Singing is not one of them.”

Will wanted to be offended, but he just laughed. Hannibal may have a point.

“I was trying to show my appreciation of your skill.” Will said with a smirk. He could see an amused smile pulling at Hannibal’s lip.

The continued in a comfortable silence but as they continued their journey the nerves Will had tried to push away came back and he resumed the tapping on his leg.

“Will, all will be well.” Hannibal tried to comfort.

“But they can be rude and-“

“You have explained this all to me countless times. I am excited to be meeting your family.”

“They’ll love you, I know they will. I don’t know why I am worried.”

“It is normal for you to be worried when two important parts of your life-“

“Don’t.” Will cut him off sharply. “Don’t psychoanalyse this Hannibal. I just want you to say it’ll be okay.”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s lap.

“It will all be okay. And your sister will love her present.”

“I still can’t believe we found someone to make it.” Will commented putting his hand over Hannibal’s larger one.

“They believed it was cow hide.”

With that they settled back into silence and Will prepared for Hannibal to meet his family.


	2. The Lull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who read the first chapter, the hits and kudos meant so much.

Pugsley watched the luggage travel around the conveyor belt not really seeing it, not noticing that his bag had gone past him 3 times. He was thinking about seeing his siblings again. The first time in he couldn’t remember how long. It wasn’t that he was worried about it, it was just that he was different to them. Which was saying something because they were all pretty _different._  
  


Pugsley pulled himself from his thoughts and grabbed his bags, exiting the airport into the dreary New Jersey rain. He went to pick ups and waited. The crowed around him ebbed and flowed as people were picked up and dropped off. Tired and rushed all trying to be outside for as little time as possible.   
  


Pugsley amused himself by imagining how each person would die. It was a game that he and Will would play when they were children. Will was much better at it, using his empathy to create the situation based on who the person was, Pugsley preferred guessing explosions. It was the way that he would want to die.   
  


His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the loud clacking of heels on the concrete paving. Looking up Pugsley saw Pubert in a sheer black dress and 5 inch heels. Pubert was smiling and waving over at him, their pencil moustache perfectly timed on their made up face.

”Pugsley! Hey, can you believe it! All of us together.” Pubert beamed as they wrapped their arms around Pugsley’s thick neck.

”Hey Pubert.” Pugsley mumbled in response. As they pulled away from each other a pretty girl with flowers in her hair and a skirt to rival Pubert’s walked up to them pulling a carry on case.

”Hey sweetie.” She said giving Pubert a kiss on their cheek.

”Hey Kelly. This is my brother, Pugsley. Pugs, this is the love of my life Kelly.” Kelly almost jumped into Pugsley arms with a squeal as she wrapped her arms around him. Pugsley stood there awkwardly.   
  


“Um. Hi.”   
  


“Puby-bear has told me so much about you.”

”Right.”   
  


An awkward silence fell among them. Kelly’s smile fell slightly and Pugsley could see Pubert whisper in her ear. He knew he wasn’t good with the first impressions, this was what Wednesday was good at. She would know what to say. 

Pugsley went into his pocket and pulled out his cigar, as he fished for his lighter the recognisable hearse pulled up with Lurch in the drivers seat. Pugsley put his cigar back into his pocket as Lurch helped Kelly with her bag. Pubert started to excitedly talk to Lurch about everything they were doing at the moment and Pugsley slid into the back of the car, reminding himself he just had to survive the weekend.   
  


Once they were all settled in Lurch started to drive towards the Addams family manor and their sister’s upcoming birthday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Pubert would be gender fluid due to Pubert in Addams Family Values being played by twin sisters. Also imagine their style to be Jonathan Van Ness but instead of his fabulous beard, the Addams moustache. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update. Keep safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All, hope you liked my fic so far. I will be updating but I am very slow so hopefully it’ll be enough to keep you interested.
> 
> Stay safe xoxo


End file.
